


You Called (I Missed It)

by nonsensedarling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voicemail, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonsensedarling/pseuds/nonsensedarling
Summary: “Hey Lou,”Harry’s deep, rumbling voice says through the speaker. Louis bites his lip and closes his eyes to picture him.“Was hoping to catch you before you got to work. I’m craving Lucina’s for lunch today, you up for tagging along?”Louis barely holds back a moan as he wraps his hand around his throbbing cock.*Or Louis gets off by listening to voicemails Harry's left him.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 25
Kudos: 308
Collections: WANKFEST 2020





	You Called (I Missed It)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my bestie/beta/beautiful human, Jo ([dearlou](https://dearlou.tumblr.com/))! You always help me figure out what's wrong in a fic, or confirm I'm being overly critical of my writing. Both are appreciated. 
> 
> I had this idea in half-asleep-dreamlike-consciousness and wrote a note to myself on my phone that just said "Louis wanking to voice notes" which was a fun thing to wake up and read.

Louis starts with a deep breath to steady himself. He takes a moment to adjust his body, stretching out on his back on the bed and pulling his pillow down to cradle his neck properly. He’s not even started touching yet and he already feels so hot around his collar. Getting hotter around his chest, as well, as his right hand twitches at his side. 

In his left hand he’s holding his phone, which he’s scrolling through mostly leisurely. He’d started on Facebook but now he’s onto Instagram. Harry’s pictures on Instagram are inexplicably hotter. It’s not even like he’s trying to pose sexily or anything, but the man’s nearly always half-naked, so most of his photos are of him in such a state. 

_ Fuck, he’s so hot,  _ Louis thinks. He scrolls to the next picture, of a shirtless Harry at a summer barbeque just last month. He’s in Niall’s back garden, and there’s a group of people behind him. Hell, Louis can see his own right foot, mid-kick of the football, taking a shot at their friend Liam. Louis’ reminded of just how gorgeous Harry looked that day. Beautifully tanned skin, soft curls, tiny yellow shorts that cut perfectly on his thighs. 

“Bloody hell,” Louis mutters. His hand twitches again, but he makes himself wait. It’ll be better if he waits. 

He closes his eyes for a moment to really picture it. In the photo, Harry’s holding a plate of brownies (ones he made himself) and smiling that goofy-ass grin of his, head tilted to the side, mouth wide open with practically all of his teeth showing. 

But outside of the photo, living inside of Louis’ mind, is the wink Harry sent him after he made a truly horrendous dirty joke to Zayn. And the way his biceps flexed as he lifted the keg (by himself) through the house. And one bent leg, lazily spread open and to the side, leaving plenty of space for Louis to stare down at his crotch. And he would have, too, if there was a better chance of him not getting caught doing it. 

Louis opens his eyes and scrolls to the next photo. An artsy shot of the brownies from the last picture. As sexy as it is when Harry bakes, Louis scrolls past that one pretty easily. He passes the next few as well, searching for one in particular now. 

Yeah, there it is. Harry on holiday in St. Lucia. God, those made for some incredible photos. So much of his body on display for the world to see, which Louis will happily take advantage of right now. 

In this one, the one that’s a permanent fixture in Louis’ wank-bank, Harry’s standing under a waterfall. He’s facing away from the camera, looking up a bit, so the water splashes right down on his face before it cascades over the rest of his body. His hands are pushing his hair back, which means his arms are up, showing off all those toned muscles, making his back arch and muscles ripple…

Christ, Louis fucking loves Harry’s back. So firm from the long, grueling hours of gym-time he puts in every week. The only one of them that doesn’t take the piss out of him regularly for how much time he spends lifting weights is Liam, and only because he does it just as much. Mm, Liam might be good to have a wank to, as well. 

_ Probably not,  _ Louis thinks off-handedly,  _ better in theory than in practice _ . And besides, almost all of Louis’ wanks are spent thinking about Harry, anyways. No point in switching it up now. 

He looks back at the photo and studies the sharp planes of Harry’s shoulder blades, and the dip of his waist. The waist that leads down to the curve of his bum, half of which is showing, gloriously exposed above the water. 

Louis involuntarily rolls his hips back down against the bed as his hand twitches again. He can feel himself chubbing up a little more in his pants. Why does he still have his clothes on? He definitely should have stripped fully before lying down but… that’s half of the fun of this, isn’t it? Layers of material to tease himself with. To make it all a little hotter, work himself up as best he can before he goes for it. 

The curvature between his waist and his bum is always good, but especially so in this waterfall photo. With Harry’s whole body glistening.  _ Wet.  _

Louis shutters and humps back again. Yeah, yeah okay, time for the clothes to come off. He puts his phone down and starts to strip. Normally, he’ll leave his pants on as another way to tease, to palm himself through them instead of just going at it right away, but Louis’ already feeling a slower mood today. Something with a good build to it, so he can stretch it out, make it last. Work himself up until it’s easy to finally let go.

He’s naked in thirty seconds, back on the bed and scrolling again in less than a minute. His right hand stays firmly at his side, but he does run his thumb back and forth over his hipbone a few times. His skin feels nice, and if it helps him get into the right headspace, so be it.  _ No rules about how I can touch meself.  _ Mostly no rules, anyway.

There’s a picture from several years back. It’s the day they met at a themepark. Harry’s still technically a teenager in it, a few months shy of twenty. 

Louis wasn’t even really in the mood to go out when the day came around, but Niall had groaned about how he’d be stuck on his own if Louis bailed because Zayn and Liam were all goo-goo eyed over each other. And since it was true, and he also wanted to give his mates the opportunity to have a bit of flirting on their own, he’d pulled himself together and thrown on some ratty t-shirt and old swimming trunks.

It had been a mistake.

Because Niall had also invited a kid from work (because he obviously didn’t trust Louis when he said he would be there), who was new to the city and didn’t know anyone yet.

That new curly-headed kid had shown up in a baggy tank top, so cut up and stretched, showing off every delicious muscle he had on him. And there Louis was, looking like a trash goblin. He hadn’t even done his hair. 

Harry didn’t seem to mind or notice Louis’ appalling appearance, and just greeted him like he did all the other lads. Paying him no extra mind. 

Louis wanted to die. 

About half-way through the day, Louis and Harry were the only ones who weren’t dying for a break, so they went on a handful of rides alone together. It’s where they found out they both loved cheese toasties and boxing and practical jokes. They clicked like Louis’d never clicked with anyone else. By the time they made their way back to the group, they were officially calling themselves the dream team. 

And just as Louis was about to propose they take the dream team to the next level (the romantic level, obviously) Harry got a text, and announced he needed to call his  _ girlfriend.  _

Well. 

Still, it’s a nice memory in Louis’ head, because it’s the day he met his best friend. And it’s the day he had a new gorgeous body to think about. He hasn’t had many new gorgeous bodies since then - none that compete with Harry’s, anyway. 

The picture is of the two of them looking up at the biggest rollercoaster in the place. Harry’s got an arm draped languidly over Louis’ shoulders while Louis’ left hand is in the air and poised to wrap around Harry’s wrist. As far as action shots go, it’s not the best, but Harry is flexing the bicep behind Louis’ head, so it’s not the worst either. 

Louis bites his lip as he focuses on that muscle, and he glides his index finger up from his hip to his lower abdomen. His cock is almost fully hard now and Louis is careful to avoid going right for it. The soft touches along his belly are adding to the tingles he’s feeling. This is his favorite part of wanking anyway: the buildup. Or, well… his second favorite part. 

After another minute, he bends his left knee so his foot is flat on the bed and moves his right hand so it’s hovering over his groin. He looks at the muscles of Harry’s arms in the theme park photo again as he carefully trails one of his fingertips up the underside of his cock. 

_ Yeah.  _ That’s good. The skin he’s touched feels electric, lightly zapped with the feeling of pleasure. He does it again, even lighter this time, and feels his hips naturally hump upwards and into the feeling. 

He pulls back and exits out of Instagram. He navigates to his voicemails, presses play on the most recent one, and then licks his palm to get it wet. 

_ “Hey Lou,”  _ Harry’s deep, rumbling voice says through the speaker. Louis bites his lip and closes his eyes to picture him.  _ “Was hoping to catch you before you got to work. I’m craving Lucina’s for lunch today, you up for tagging along?”  _ Louis barely holds back a moan as he wraps his hand around his throbbing cock. 

_ “They’ve got that half-priced dessert deal, but I bet we could get it for free if you fake-proposed to me like you did at Francesca’s Bakery.”  _ There’s a bit of a giggle in his voice at the ending bit, and Louis’ heart flutters. He remembers it well, remembers how much he didn’t want to be only joking. 

_ “I’ll even feed you some chocolate lava cake,”  _ Harry’s voice says, trying to sound tempting. But, fuck, he already is, even without the extra effort. Which is why Louis had agreed very easily (over text, because he could hardly stop whining and thinking about what it would look like to have Harry feed him like that). 

Louis stops the message and moves onto the next one. 

_ “Loueeeeeeeehhhhhhh,”  _ Drunk Harry drawls.  _ “Louuuuuuuuuueehhh! Louuuuuuu! This bar has a mechanical bull! Bull-riding! Tracy made me do it and I fell off in 7 seconds. But I made it longer than Niall. He was only on there for like, a minute.”  _ A pause and then a burst of giggles from both Harry and what sounds like a couple of other people around him. Louis tightens his grip on himself but doesn’t start moving. Not yet. 

_ “I meant like a second. A minute would be a long time. Have you ever ridden? A bull, I mean. I know you’ve done  _ other _ kinds of riding,”  _ he says cheekily and then pauses like Louis is going to respond.  _ “Anyway, why aren’t you here?” _

In the background, Louis can hear Niall laughing and say,  _ “Why isn’t he at our work event? Come off it, Styles, you’re plastered.” _

Harry giggles again and then whispers, _ “Niall thinks I’m drunk but I’m not. I’m not Louis I prom _ — _ oh my god, someone’s wearing a cowboy hat, do you think they’d let me have a go with it on?”  _ He pauses again, like Louis might answer and it’s quiet for more than a few seconds. 

_ “Whoops!”  _ Harry says and then the message ends. 

He restarts the message and slowly begins to pump his cock to the sound of Harry saying his name. It almost sounds like he’s singing to him, the way he pitches his voice and carries out the vowels. 

Louis had never had strong feelings about his name, like some people do. He liked it just fine, he supposed, but it wasn’t anything magical. At least it wasn’t until Harry said it. Said it with that low, sensual tone, drawing out every sound like he didn’t want to let it go. 

And Louis’ name in particular. Almost careless in the way he lets it drip out of his mouth, like pouring honey into tea. 

He rewinds Harry singing Louis’ name three more times before moving on. 

_ “ _ — _ quarter to, I thi _ — _ Oh! Sorry, wasn’t expecting your voicemail,”  _ Harry says, obviously surprised.  _ “Hmmm,” _ he hums, like he’s thinking.  _ “Guess I’ll try you back in a bit.” _

Louis plays it again for the hum. He can feel the brief vibration of it against his cheek. Can imagine it so well against his throat as Harry kisses down it. Yeah, that’s good. 

He slows his movements to play with the head of his cock a bit, pull the foreskin back and forth for the light friction. Louis groans when his thumb moves against a particularly sensitive spot on the underside of the crown. 

The next one is less than 3 seconds, most likely a pocket-dial, and he can’t use the two after that, so Louis moves onto the next from a few months back. 

_ “Louis! Goddamnit it, why do you never have your phone on you! I need you to settle a debate for me and Liam. Okay… is the person on the Cholula bottle a man or a woman? Like, I know it doesn’t matter and the picture person can be whichever gender they want to be, but what do you think that is? Call me back. Immediately! It’s an emergency.”  _

Louis sighs and sets his phone down on his belly after he presses play on the next one, from when Harry was traveling for work. He moves his thumb over his left nipple as he strokes his cock, listening. 

_ “Hey, hi, hello, I know I was meant to call you back ages ago and you’re probably asleep by now, but it’s technically not the end of the day yet, so I haven’t missed the deadline.”  _ Harry inhales deeply at the end to recover from getting it out in one breath. It’d be a feat for anyone, but especially for Harry, who talks slower than anyone Louis’ met in his entire life. 

Louis’ getting more and more worked up now, with the constant pressure on his cock and alternating between nipples to feel them peak between his fingers. It’s never quite as good when he does it himself, but it gets the job done. 

_ “You asked about Zayn’s birthday. I agree on the location, but he’ll absolutely murder you if you do an erotic cake. Which is why I think we should go with erotic cupcakes. You know, pairs of boobs or stacked together to make balls and a dick. I’ll even learn how to draw vulva.” _

What the fuck is wrong with him that he gets turned on by Harry saying the word  _ vulva?  _ He’s never been all that attracted to women (and even if he were, the word itself isn’t all that appealing), but something about the way Harry says it just sounds so sexy. 

It’s because Harry’s fucking sexy. 

_ “It’s less in your face, which means it might take him longer to realize, which means we can load him up with booze until he thinks it’s funny. Which he will. Eventually,”  _ Harry laughs a little and it sounds especially tinny, like he pulled the phone away for a moment.  _ “Liam said he’d organize the decorations because, and I quote, ‘you lot can’t be trusted’, which is true, but rude. So I say we grab some inflatable knockers for when Liam goes to pick Zayn up. What’d’ya think? If you’re awake, call me when you get this, even if it’s late.” _

He plays it again. 

_ “...I think we should go with erotic…” _

And again. 

_ “...so I say we grab some…” _

And again.

_ “...call me when you get this, even if it’s late.” _

Louis’ breath hitches and he lets out a stilted moan... but it’s not quite enough. 

_ “...even if it’s late.” _

He’s close. He’s so fucking close but just can’t seem to get there. Fuck. God fucking damnit. His hand speeds up over his cock in a fury, feeling sparks and friction in almost all the right places, but not quite. It’s like his orgasm is right there. Just — just  _ right there _ , just beyond his grasp. 

Ironic.

Louis groans frustratedly and loosens the hold on his cock just a little bit, trying to lean into wherever the pleasure is coming from most acutely. He humps backwards again and feels something from the pressure, but that’s not enough either. 

He’s huffing and moaning and keeps trying to find the right angle but it’s like he needs something else. Something more real, something —

His phone starts ringing. It’s loud and a little jarring so Louis scrambles for it with his left hand and answers it without thinking or checking to see who it is or realizing that he probably shouldn’t do such a thing in the middle of wanking. 

Louis clears his throat and then puts the phone up to his ear. 

“Hullo,” he says, trying to keep his voice even. His hand has slowed a bit more on his cock, but it’s almost like he can’t stop at this point, balancing right on the edge. 

_ “Did you do it?”  _ Harry’s voice says into his ear.

Louis’ eyes roll back into his head, but he doesn’t make another sound. 

_ “I’ll take that as a no,” _ Harry says, answering his own question. 

“Shut up,” Louis gasps out. He picks back up where he left off, thumbing over the head of his cock and humping back against the bed.

_ “It was stupid anyway.” _

“S’not stupid.”

_ “Lou, I was only joking, I never expected you to come from just my voice.” _

“Listen, motherfucker,” Louis chokes out. “I’ve followed all the rules. There were no dirty photos. I’ve not looked at photos of you, or at porn, or anything since I touched my cock. I’ve not had anything inside me. Haven’t even thought about anything inside me. Or inside you.”

_ “Never said you couldn’t have something inside of you, babe.” _

Louis ignores him. If he used a toy he would have caved and called Harry into their bedroom immediately. Harry doesn’t need to know that; Louis can’t chance him joining now, not when he’s almost there. 

He pumps himself a little quicker as he says, “I’ve only listened to voicemails  _ not  _ containing anything explicit. And I’m  _ this  _ fucking close. So make youself fucking  _ useful  _ and read me the phonebook or the toaster manual or our grocery list, you fucking wanker.”

There’s a pause and then a small giggle.  _ “I think  _ you’re  _ the fucking wanker right now, Lou.” _

Louis can’t help but laugh at that. It distracts him a little from the build up, which is frustrating, but it also sends a flutter in his stomach, which adds another nice feeling.

“Shut up, H, and fucking talk to me.”

_ “You wanna know what I’d do if I was in there with you?” _

“No,” Louis gasps out, getting that much closer from the enticing drop in Harry’s voice. “No dirty talk, Harry.”

_ “Who said it’d be dirty?” _

“Name one time,” Louis hits a particularly sensitive area and gasps. “One time you didn’t try to talk dirty to me.”

_ “There was that day at the theme park.” _

“That’s the first day we met, asshole,” Louis rolls his head back into the pillow to get some leverage as he switches to thrusting up into his fist. “Would’ve punched you if you tried to dirty talk me then.”

_ “No you wouldn’t have,”  _ Harry says, smug as shit.  _ “You’d’ve pulled me into the toilets and dropped to your knees in less than a minute.” _

“Oi, I’m a classy bird. I’d have taken you back to the car.”

_ “My mistake,”  _ Harry drawls, but it still sounds cocky as fuck. Louis feels himself twitch against his palm.

“None of that, Styles, give it to me, squeaky clean. Oh! Read the back of the cleaning spray!”

Harry tuts like he can’t believe he’s in this situation.  _ Him. _ Honestly, the man has some nerve.

_ “I’ve got a packet of crisps here, how about I read what’s on that?” _

“Okay,” Louis breathes out. He closes his eyes and pictures Harry on their sofa looking bewildered. He’s got such a dopey face sometimes. Louis loves it. 

_ “Seriously?” _

“Harry,” Louis grits out. He’s trying to sound biting, but it comes out as a whine. “I don’t think you understand how close I am, and how close I’ve been for nearly 20 minutes. I need to get off, and by God fuck I will get off this way. I am not a quitter.” 

Harry takes a breath, is probably shaking his head or rolling his eyes, but before Louis can scold him for it, he starts. 

_ “Walkers. Unmistakably cheese and onion. With cheddar from Somerset.”  _ He’s enunciating every syllable. Louis can’t tell if Harry thinks he’s helping or if he’s taking the piss, but Louis doesn’t care, because it is actually doing something for him. The hard ‘k’s, the rolling ‘o’s, the soft ‘s’s. Louis licks his lips and continues to thrust into his fist. 

Harry starts to read off the nutritional information on the packet and Louis does his best to hold in his moan as Harry says the word  _ carbohydrate _ ; he’d never hear the end of it. 

Now that he’s not arguing with his boyfriend, he’s free to concentrate on the feeling. His thighs and forearm are burning. His fingers are also cramped from being curled in the same position for so long, but it’s just not the same with his left hand, and usually Louis is into that sort of thing, but he’s too close for that now. 

_ “Cheese and onion flavor potato crisp ingredients,” _ Harry says, now reading like every word is a surprise to him.  _ “Potatoes, I’m glad that’s the first  _ — _ would be worried if it wasn’t. Sunflower oil, twenty-five percent. That’s quite a bit, yeah? Wonder what other crisps are made with sunflower oil. Cheese and onion seasoning. Wow. Not even just straight up cheese and onion. Cheese and onion flavoring. Diabolical, these companies.” _

Oh fuck, it’s fucking nonsense and that’s what Louis loves. Loves when Harry talks absolute shite for ages because he’s always so passionate about it. So funny. Cracking jokes that no one else laughs at but Louis. Louis kind of loves that, too; that they’re the only ones that can make the other laugh like that. 

_ “Cheese and onion seasoning contains… I hope you’re ready… Dried onion. Salt. Dried milk whey. Dried milk lactose. Wait, what is whey then, I thought that was protein? Is their protein powder in these crisps? Healthier than I thought then, sorry for giving you so much crap about eating better, babe. Wouldn’t have if I’d known.”  _ Harry laughs a little. A joke just for himself. 

Louis rolls his eyes but can’t help the moan that comes out. 

_ “Seriously? I’m talking about dried milk whey _ ,  _ Louis.” _

Louis lets out the giggle he’s been trying to hold back. “It’s not what you’re saying, H, it’s that you’re saying it. Told you I could get off this way. Told you your voice gets me hot. Christ, fuck, I’m going to get twenty bags of crisps on our next shop just to make you read the packets to me again.”

Harry lets out a big belly laugh then, and chuckles through saying,  _ “God I love you.” _

And Louis comes. 

He comes for what feels like ages, making himself a little too sensitive where he’s still got his fingers clamped around his cock, but finally. Finally he’s come and he feels so-so-so good. He lets his legs splay out to the side as he comes down, breathing heavily into the phone. 

When he finally tunes back in, he hears Harry still talking on the other side of the line.  _ “ _ — _ diculous, giant fucking sap, I swear.” _

“Oi,” Louis says, but he hasn’t got the energy for anything else so he leaves it.

They stay quiet after that as Louis catches his breath. Then he lets out a little giggle. “I did it,” he says. “I knew I could do it.”

_ “You did it,” _ Harry says, admitting defeat but also sounding incredibly fond.  _ “I should hope so, you’ve been in there for like an hour.”  _

“Most of that was working myself up.”

_ “I’m sure. I know how much you like to tease, Lou.” _

Louis hums. “You say that like you don’t benefit from how much I like to tease.”

_ “Oh, I know I do. I’m just sad I didn’t get to watch.” _

“Would’ve been breaking the rules.”

_ “Rules you made up.” _

“Listen, when a Tomlinson is challenged, they don't back down. You said, and I quote, ‘you’re acting like you could get off to my bloody voicemails or something’ and I  _ did. _ ”

_ “Technically, you actually got off on a phone call. We’ve just had really weird phone sex.” _

“Shut up, I won.”

_ “That you did, babe.” _

“What’s me prize then?”

_ “How about I wank off for you later? I’ll even let you watch.” _

“Mmm do love me a sexy prize.”

_ “You gonna come out so we can watch Mamma Mia?” _

“In a minute, love. Wore meself out.”

Harry laughs again, bright and lovely, like he always is.  _ “Take your time. Love you.” _

Louis smiles and gets a bit shy, turning his face sideways into the duvet, even though Harry’s not actually here to see him do it. “Love you, too,” he mumbles. 

Harry hangs up and Louis keeps the phone to his ear for a moment, smiling like an idiot. He finally pulls his phone away and scrolls down through all of his voicemails, all from Harry (he only ever keeps the ones from Harry) and clicks on the oldest one, saved from years ago. 

_ “Um… hi Louis. I was just calling to say hi. And that it was nice meeting you yesterday. Had loads of fun. I was wondering if you wanted to grab a pint with me sometime… later today even? I left kind of abruptly and didn’t get to say goodbye… I just… I feel like we clicked… or something. So wanted to chat a bit more. Anyway, just hit me up later if you want. Bye. This is Harry by the way… okay, yeah, bye.” _

Louis grins from ear-to-ear, curled up naked on their duvet with come drying on his lower belly and fist, with Harry out in the sitting room, waiting for Louis so they can watch something together like they do nearly every night. He should get back to him so they can watch their film. But…

He presses play on the message again and smiles to himself, snuggling down further.  _ “Um...hi Louis. I was just calling to say hi…” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are loved and appreciated, if you're moved to do so.
> 
> If you're on tumblr, you can reblog [the moodboard here.](https://absoloutenonsense.tumblr.com/post/619378408470790144/)  
> (Multiple shoutouts and props to dearlou for finding her moodboard-calling and making me a beautiful ones with her talent.)


End file.
